


Irritation

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [54]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Illya hesitated. He'd been given extremely stern warnings not to follow this course of action, lest he exacerbate matters. However, there were some things which were necessary, no matter what the consequences. He was certain that the initial result would far outweigh any negative outcomes. Resolving himself to his endeavour, Illya retrieved the implement he needed, which he'd carefully hidden from view. He'd just begun to make headway when he was interrupted.

"Mr Kuryakin!" cried Nurse Maisie Redfearn. "What have you been told about trying to scratch beneath your cast? Where did you even get a knitting needle from anyway?"


End file.
